Time To Let Go
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Yui Komori has always felt like something was pulling beneath her skin, something inhuman. Something changing since the incident with Cordelia. The Brothers are convinced it's just side effects but they don't know about the pain. Yui is afraid that, before her eighteenth birthday, she'll be dead. This thing, inside her, is going to come out whether she wants it to or not.
1. Chapter 1

_"Come on darling! One more push! Come on!" The midwife was chanting gently as the woman pushed gasping and panting, sweat sliding down her temples, neck and chest in thick beads as tears coursed down her cheeks._

 _"It hurts!" She screeched as she pushed and yet, at those words, she screamed one last time only to feel something give way and she gasped thickly. Her body twitched when the midwifes eyes lit up when a tiny cough sounded then a blood curdling cry that struck the woman to her core and tears to well in her eyes with a slow smile. "What is the baby?"_

 _"Girl." The midwife held over the bloody, squirming infant who was crying loud in hard breathes._

 _"A girl." The woman whispered holding her arms the way the midwife instructed and the small infant whined but seemed calmed being in her mother's presence and the woman smiled with pure joy. It shone in her like a sun beam as she clung to the small body the whined anew and the midwife walked forward with a small basin and a towel._

 _"Let me clean her up, darling. She'll be much prettier then." The woman handed her daughter over reluctantly then watched with a hawks eye as the midwife cleaned up the now freshly crying infant that was slowly becoming more human looking then the blood soaked body she'd come out with._

 _Soon enough the baby was tucked into a snug blanket and handed back to the woman who marveled at her hair color. Pale blonde, possibly platinum. Eyes opened to reveal curiously glimmering sherbet pink eyes and the woman smiled leaning down to nuzzle the silky locks of her daughter's tufts of hair. She stroked the silken cheek,marveling at how smooth it was, how she smelled like soft roses and how perfect she was nestled in her arms. She pulled her breast out offering it to the b_ _aby who, with some help, latched to a nipple and began greedily guzzling making the woman marvel yet again at her daughter. She began to hum to her daughter a few bards of her favorite song when There was a creak of a door and the woman's head snapped up only to meet a familiar male's face and clutched her daughter to her breast tight making her cough and splutter gently and milk seeped past her tiny pink lips and she whined in displeasure.  
_

 _"Marcella, do not be greedy." A deep, soothing voice sounded and the woman's eyes narrowed angrily as she shifted up against the head board of her bed._

 _"No! No go away! She's mine!" The woman gasped angrily as her eyes narrowed on the male walking forward, boots heavy on the floor and she clung to her daughter who was starting to cry again. "Take any other but she is mine! Mine alone!"_

 _"Do you think yourself special, Marcella?" The voice questioned and she clenched her jaw twisting out of her bed when he came to the bottom of the bed at a stop and she darted back away from the bed with only seven steps between her back and the wall._

 _"Let me have my child! You took Christa's, why repeat this insanity? She is my daughter! Mine and-" She was cut off when a blast, something invisible to the regular eye, hit her hard sending her flying against the wall next to her balcony windows and her daughter screeched. She was winded-her vision blurred when her arms slacked and this man, this evil damned man, seemed to just teleport in front of her and pluck her daughter from her arms._

 _"You always were greedy, Marcella, but this is a new low. Cordelia allowed her own offspring to this cause, Beatrix too. I had no idea I had another Christa on my hands. Between you and the human woman with Kino-" He made a low, disgusted sound making her gasp as she looked up helplessly, unable to move her body as her dark irises widened watching this man walk away with her daughter._

 _"No! No! Give her to me! Give her back! My baby! Give me back my Evelina!" The woman, Marcella, screamed as she threw herself forward so hard her body swayed forward and she slammed with a thud on her swollen stomach and she flinched in pain. Her golden hair spilled around her in tendrils of gold, her dark eyes wide with a frantic look as her screams hung in the air mingling with the infants hysterical sobbing that tugged at her heart painfully seeing the large pearly tears running down her daughter's tiny face and yet the man just walked away with hair fluttering like white ribbons._

* * *

 _17 Years Later..._

' _I'm so tired!_ ' Yui thought to herself as she yawned largely, so much so, that tears popped in her eyes as she stuck her hand under the shower head where the water was bursting from the head with an amazing water pressure that made Yui eager to get inside.

She lifted her shirt up and stepped out of her panties and pants placing them in the waste bin, liking the chill against her sleep warm flesh as she turned back to the shower pulling the curtain out of the way stepping in under the warm water tilting her head back sighing gently. She tilted her head from side to side running her hands over her hair wetting more as she openly shivered with the heat seeping down into her body, warming her up better than before. She sighed arching her back slightly stretching out her muscles as she closed her eyes tiredly. She moved her fingers through her hair softly getting the knots out, grabbed the soap and began cleaning her hair, then the body soap on her body. Tired. So so tired!

Yui began humming softly to herself but was interrupted by another giant yawn as she rinsed any and all soap off from her body and hair. She then picked up the conditioner and washed her hair again. When the soap of that was out she rinsed all over thoroughly as if to make sure she didn't miss anything before turning the water off and leaned her head forward against the shower wall letting beads of water slip down her body and drip from the ends of her hair. She wanted to sleep some more but she knew the last thing she could get was some sleep but...oh God she was so tired! She opened her eyes sleepily stepping out of the shower to towel off noticing her fresh clothes sitting, folded, on the counter and she yawned loudly yet again sluggishly pulling her clothes on when she couldn't resist the sleep tugging at her as she stumbled to her room and looking at her bed with a longing so intense she walked over flopping down sighing as she shut her eyes.

'Just a few moments. A few minutes. Then I'll get up and go out.' She promised herself as she laid there feeling the minutes tick by with her yawning and curling up gradually when a dipping motion formed.

She peeked through her lashes to meet green irises with slitted pupils staring back at her both sharply and tiredly. She felt an arm wrap around her lower back and felt her body being pulled forward and held to Ayato with a gentle breath against her neck. She sighed out shutting her eyes not truly caring at that moment when she winced clenching her jaw tight at the biting sting as teeth slid into neck and she squeezed her eyes tight, so tight, she felt her lashes flutter from how tight she held her eyes shut. It was at this time snippets of memories would float by her mind but this time, with the smell of blood, faint as it was, she swore it smelled thicker to her than ever. Her own blood, which was bitterly copper to her own tongue, smelled so cloyingly insistent when she felt Ayato stop and pull back looking at her curiously.

"What are you humming?" He asked in only a slightly demanding way, a hint of curiosity was there, as he stared at her intently.

"Just a song my father taught me back when I was really little. I barely remember the words, only the melody. I guess he told me he taught me the words but I can only recall a melody. It's all it is, anyways, Ayato." Yui caught Ayato's green eyes with her sherbet pinks and smiled softly tilting her neck a bit making two drops of blood well at the pull of her raw skin. "Okay?" She gave a small smile when she felt Ayato shifting then pulling her close and the soft popping sound of teeth piercing through the delicate skin of her neck.

She shut her eyes at the new sting, aware of how she couldn't even begin to tell the truth to the brothers for each time she told them she didn't remember or didn't know something of important significance. She was a liar. And she couldn't stop. How could she? She's been so tired lately and she felt so foggy she wasn't sure what was a lie or truth coming from her lips anymore. How could she? She was unable to see the difference anymore! She wished to share things with them but at the same time they never shared what was wrong with them so why should she share with what's wrong with her? What the hell would that do for any of them? Nothing! Besides, Yui's childhood was her secret and happiness that they didn't need.

She clenched her jaw tight shutting her eyes as her head was pulled back by insistent fingers tugging at locks of hair forcing her head backwards slightly. She hated this. She wasn't completely human so this felt wrong but wasn't INHUMAN to know that it was an unnatural feeling. She hissed when fangs burrowed deeper and she felt her lashes flutter as she whimpered when, as if opening her eyes for the first time, a memory unfolded blearily and shakily in her mind pulling her away from Ayato and found herself staring up at a golden haired woman with dark eyes, lips curving in a beautiful smile as the first few bars flutter to Yui's ears and...

"Oi. Oi!" Yui opened her eyes, suddenly aware that she was struck with an intense longing as she felt her shoulders being shaken and she opened her eyes staring up at Ayato's shockingly worried face before he sighed then scowled. "Don't do that! I thought I finally killed you! God, you are a drama Queen now ain't ya?"

"Huh?" Yui looked at Ayato with severe confusion sweeping over her face as she stared at him when he just made a noise and shifted sitting up and she yelped with surprise and displeasure when she was pulled on his lap. "Dude!"

"Dude? Did you really just call me 'dude'?" Ayato asked smirking crookedly as his green eyes suddenly got a playfully challenging look glinting like a star as she stared at him then scowled her own version of a Sakamaki scowl making Ayato howl with laughter and she just glared feeling her cheeks heat and her glare just made him laugh louder, like a mad man. She squeaked when her cheek was pressed roughly to his collar bone and she blinked rapidly as his chest rumbled underneath her cheek and he smirked widely nuzzling his nose against the top of her head.

"Stop!" She snapped shoving at him with surprising strength, so surprising Ayato let her, her body swayed back and she slammed into the floor with a loud thud and Ayato just blinked with surprise coating his face.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a demanding way as he stared at the little blonde who was looking absolutely horrified by the strength she'd just displayed and flinched when he stood up only to squat next to her as she looked at the floor feeling fear coiling through her tightly. That was one thing she never got over; the horror of being with the Sakamaki was old but always fresh no matter how long she'd been here and she flinched again when a finger brushed a lock of pale hair from her cheek and she bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm talking to you!" She cringed inwards at his shout and she just bit the inside of her cheek hard, chewing it lightly, as he glared at her and she felt like shriveling under such a hot glare.

She gave a light cry but felt anger simmering through her blood, slow and easy, as she was yanked up by a wrist and she stared into Ayato's eyes as fear compelled her too and she just gulped thickly as he stared at her and she jutted her chin out in an act of defiance as he stared at her and she just gasped when he knocked her to the bed, his hand slamming so hard into her flesh that she couldn't help gasping anew when he crouched over her. "Answer me!"

"I'm just strong okay!" Yui shouted as she lifted her pale hand up but shouted in alarm and anger when sharp teeth sank into her wrist and she flinched hard squinting one eye at the male vampire. She then squirmed hard when a sharp knocking rapped on the door making the pair freeze and Ayato scowled at the door in a way that it looked like he was nearly pouting.

"Yui? Are you up and ready for school?" Reiji asked through the door making Yui flush as Ayato shifted down so the entire length of his body pressed against against her own and she felt like scratching, hitting and kicking for him to get away wanting him to know he was pushing it way to far!

"Yes!" She called out aware of how snappy she truly sounded and held her breath, afraid Reiji would come in and force her out the door for her insolence but he just made a soft noise and walked away. She glared at Ayato before kicking her way out from underneath him and humphed angrily while he just smirked as if delighted by her ruffled and angry attitude right at that moment.

"You know, Yui, you truly are fun to toy with!" Ayato told her quite cheerfully before a blink of her eye he was gone and she grinds her teeth angrily. How long? How much longer would she remain her before she snapped finally? She blew out a breath through her nose when a wild impulse flew through her and she felt a smile forming at such a reckless choice. She turned halfway between her door and window repeatedly as a wide smirk grew over her lips as she felt that reckless impulse throbbing through her veins and her mind grasped out at how possible and yet impossible it was yet her legs carried her to the window and she slid her fingers along the window sill and threw the glass barrier up with a whoosh of air and smirked unabashedly and widely.

There's was literally nothing she was afraid of now! She quickly swung leg over the side of the sill and took a quick look at her bedroom door, as if to order it to stay shut as she swung her other leg off the sill and, aware of the large drop awaiting her, she clung to the sill by just her finger tips as they turned blood red then pale white as the tighter she clung to the sill before, with a deep calming breath, let go of the sill dropping down and she had to pinch her lips tightly to keep from screaming out as she dropped through the air in what felt like slow motion yet with the way the air rushed up viciously gave her no doubt she was speeding to the ground much faster than she liked and she inhaled sharply through her nose, ready to scream, but then she hit the ground with a loud thud.

She felt, somehow, a thorn scratching up halfway the length of her calf as she gasped loudly and reached down only to see her fingers come away with blood and she turned pressing her weight against the balls of her feet. She took off in a sprint despite the grass being damp with a early morning moistness that she normally adored but cursed as she slipped lightly once before running for the cover of any trees, anything at all, her feet carrying her farther from the Sakamaki household and she didn't feel truly guilty about it at all.

Hell! At this speed she felt like she could easily continue running into another CITY! She sucked in breathes of cool morning air only to feel them warm up her chest as she ran and she pumped her arms at her sides as she ranand she swore laughter was bubbling inside her for the first time in months and she couldn't help but feel like it was contagious like the plague-once it started, even with one, it couldn't be stopped. And if she laughed her cover was blown nad she'd be in more trouble than she wanted to accept she could ever be in so she continued running, going down the long winding driveway that always seemed like minutes in the car but felt like eternity while on foot and she couldn't help but huff and was starting to feel a burning along the muscle in her thigh but she kept running until she felt like she'd just soar right off into the sky as she ran and she couldn't as she gasped and sweat began to run down from her temples and hair line in thin lines down her face and neck making tendrils of hair cling to her clammy skin.

She smiled when she saw the ending of the drive away though it was still at least fifty, no more like eight, more steps left and she felt like her legs were going to fall off but run she needed as she kept her muscles moving and her lungs screamed for a break as she sucked in breath after breath of air and feeling it expanding her lungs. She couldn't stop herself now, she knew she looked like some girl possessed by Satan at that moment as she ran like there was an ax murderer behind her but she felt to free to stop, even if her body begged her to. She knew how screwed she was going to be but it felt so good! While running she felt, well, free!

She wanted more! She kept going until her legs threatened to give out and fold beneath her as she mentally calculated the distance left, counting down in her head. 78 steps left. 75. 69. 67. She kept pushing through the slow tingles of pain and numbness her body gave when, with a loud raspy gasp, her feet became tangled and she tumbled forward and rolled hard skinning her knees and hands in the process and slammed her hip along with her shoulder against the pavement. It hurt a hell of a lot more than she thought it truly would! She gasped as she rolled about four more times before stopping, her front side pressed to the ground as her palms pressed flat to the ground to push herself up, her clothes dirtied, but determined to run none the less! She went to get up when a wave of pain slammed into her and she nearly screamed as the extent of pushing her body while running so fast finally caught up with her.

"It hurts!" She whimpered to herself as she sat on her knees waiting for the throbbing to dissipate but it didn't and it hurt so bad that she wanted to sob and beg someone to come and help her walk but she chose this reckless choice and God stop her she was going through with it! There was much left to the drive way, just some strides left probably. She could do it! She got up stifling another scream as the pain became all the more intense as she began to walk slow, like a zombie, hating this new pace but she was suddenly speared with a de ja vu feeling, like she'd done something like this before when she was all but sure she had never done anything, in her time with the Sakamaki's, so damn reckless. So why does it feel familiar?

Doesn't matter. It doesn't! Yui was determined to get the hell out of there and ditch school. One day. One freaking day! Be a normal, improper girl for one day! Just a regular teen! Not a priests daughter, not the sacrificial bride for the Sakamaki brothers, not a good student- just an impulsive, crazy, reckless teen girl who will spend a day being young and wild as she can! She was still breathing pretty heavy but she ignored it the best she ultimately could as she was trying to just keep moving and she knew if she did keep going it would be paid off completely. No matter what, even for an hour, so much as a minute, if Yui could feel like a regular girl then she do it in a heart beat! Just once, just for a little bit, she wanted to be someone else.

Just give her one chance! As she walked faster she noticed that she was much closer to the end of the drive way then she originally thought she was and she smiled. She ached to feel her foot step over the end of the Sakamaki's property line. It was so close! So so close! What else was she going to do now? Live. At least for the day; just a little while! That's what she said, at least, as she reached the end of the driveway while, not once, did she think it strange that none of the Sakamaki's had pounced at her to stop her.

Huh. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So. This may seem a bit of a mess, this second chapter, but I promise it's gonna tie together with some stuff later on I promise! However-the name. I know the name is weird, Evelina wouldn't be a good choice I understand and Evangeline would've been better-which I utterly understand and respect- but I chose Evelina cause it just jumped out at me the most, you know?**_

 _ **And I wanted the name to seem reasonable for the nickname Eve- so like, Eve, Evelina, get it? Well if not then it's fine! But I understand the comment of Evangeline being better and I just wanted to explain that! I also want some honest reviews on this chapter, so don't be afraid to tell me if it was shitty, rushed, kind of slapping you in the face with facts etc etc. Okay? Well, if we all understand, then continue on to the chapter and enjoy!**_

* * *

"So what are we gonna do with her? Yui shifted aware of a bed beneath her, cushioning her aching body but she kept her eyes shut aware of an instinct to keep them shut just for the sake possibly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"We wait, of course."

"Shouldn't we let the Sakamaki's know she's here then?" She tensed softly at the suggestion. No. NO! Don't call them!

"No. She ran away from there for a reason, right? Just let her rest and see what she says when she wakes up."

There came an irritated sigh and the sound of feet walking away, the creak of a door opening and shutting. There was the soft shuffle of feet again then the soft squeak of weight sitting into a chair. "You can open your eyes now."

Yui slowly opened her eyes, peeking through her lashes, to meet blue-gray irises of Ruki Mukami. She flinched but the male gave an amused smile. "Am I in trouble?"

Ruki then shrugged as he stared at Yui then tilted his head gently as he looked at her further and she shifted under his stare but looked right back at him head on and they just..stared. Yui felt unnerved but she kept staring right back, like a cat unwilling to break the look, both staring intently. Then Ruki stood up sighing out moving a hand through his hair roughly. Yui blinked when she looked at him and he turned walking to the door making her blink yet again. Where was he going? There was a low humming accompanied by a soft throb, however, that was easy to ignore and just as she rolled over to lay back down a pain, dept and fast, struck her body.

"Ah!" She gasped as her stomach sucked in hard enough she swore it was like her stomach touched her spine, impossible as that is, but it's how it felt as the pain snaked through. It was like there was this black viper sliding through her veins and biting her nerve receptors. Eating at her mind as she gasped pressing her hand to her stomach, where the pain threatened to eat her from the inside out and she whined. Why? Why did this pain come and go?

It'd been happening since the Cordelia incident,since Reiji gave her than antidote. It hurt so bad! It was like black spider webs were being formed over her vision as she laid there, second by second until, all at once it felt, the pain dissipated leaving Yui cold and sweating with shivers wracking her body as she clenched her jaw tightly. It had hurt worse than anything she remembered feeling! She felt her fingers immediately move up and seek out her cross as she held it in her fingers tight and she curled in on her side.

What was this pain? Why did it eat at her like it did? And why did her teeth hurt? She felt drained, like she wanted to sleep but couldn't. She wondered, not for the first time either, what her mother would have told her in this situation; if her mother would offer guidance or help her like she'd always wanted. Like she needed. She let her cheek press against the pillow underneath her head and shut her eyes lightly.

Yui yawned tiredly, the pain draining her just like it always had, her lashes fluttering lightly when steps sounded across the floor. Yui opened her eyes a crack and twisted slightly to look behind her only to pale when she saw Ayato standing near the bed. She opened her mouth but nothing came out but she, instead of paling, blushed red when he leaned onto the bed moving forward and moved right down next to Yui. Then he pulled her close making her stutter out a gently breath. "U-Um, Ayato? What are you doing?" She stuttered as she shifted when she was hugged tightly and his face was pressing against the smooth flesh of her neck but didn't bite, surprisingly.

"shut up." He murmured as he held her tight making her nearly cry out as she pressed her hands to his shoulders gripping the fabric tight as his hold tightened further making pain buzz gently.

"Ay-Ayato, that hurts!" She cried out finally, not wanting the pain to grow any further and she wiggled when Ayato gave a little slack.

"Where did you think you were going to run off too?" Ayato asked softly making Yui cease all movement as she held the fabric covering his shoulders slightly tighter as she felt her eyes widen a bit. "Hm? To these impure freaks? What were you going to do? You don't have a damn penny to your fucking name right now! Where would you have gone?"

"I...I don't know." Yui replied shutting her wide eyes, waiting for Ayato to hurt her or something of the sort, but he didn't. No, in fact he jsut held her tighter.

"You are a fucking idiot." Ayato breathed as he squeezed the hell out of Yui making her squeak painfully loud as she winced with pain reflecting in her eyes as she clung to Ayato pulling on the fabric, nearly ripping it as pain snaked through her again, though not nearly as intense.

She hissed through gritted teeth when sharp canines punctured her neck with a soft popping sound and she closed hr eyes tightly again as she grit her teeth roughly as tears beaded in her eyes as she yanked on his shirt again. She felt her heart beating hard against her chest as she swallowed thickly feeling the blood being pulled from her body with mouthfuls and she quivered before, pulling her hands from his shirt, she shoved his shoulders pushing him away again and she cried out at the stinging pain of his fangs suddenly leaving her neck.

She fell off the bed with a thud and clapped her hand to her neck to press against the weeping wound when Ayato growled yanking her up from the floor by her upper arm, as if she was no lighter than a rag doll. She was gripped tight to him, her pelvis and chest parallel perfectly to Ayato's as he gripped her hair yanking her hair back making her gasp and she lifted her hands to struggle but froze when he bit down maliciously and not in just one place. It was all down the slope of her neck, he ripped her blows down the middle making her gasp louder again at the tearing of flesh and the breeze against the usually hidden flesh.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the burning pricks when teeth broke the flesh, all the way down to her belly button making her whimper. She squirmed when he bit her hip hard and began swallowing mouthful after mouthful of blood from the sensitive area and she did the only thing she thought of doing. She brought her hand up, turned into a fist, then slammed the side of it on Ayato's head and when he let go to snarl she took the time to scramble off the bed and she darted to the other side of the room, clutching her ripped shirt together tight. Little crescents of blood welled on the white material wherever it touched the bite marks and she glared just as Ayato did, lips stained with carmine as his green eyes glowed ever so softly, his throat emitting a snarl as a little drop of blood slipped down his chin.

"Get over here," Ayato ordered as he glared, his voice thick and yet Yui just shook her head aware of how fast she was breathing and when he got up off the bed she darted to the window in the room pressing her back to it.

"Piss off!" Yui found her voice finally as she saw Ayato glare at her words and yet surprise burned through Yui intensely. She was surprised, of course she was! She never said such a thing to any of the Brothers and it felt surprisingly...good. She ducked underneath Ayato's arm as he reached out to grab her and she rushed for the door when a hand grabbed her wrist hard enough she cried out at the pain of her bones grating together painfully as she was yanked back to Ayato.

"Stop running." He growled low into her ear making her tremble at his nearness when she felt her hair being brushed to the side off the left side of her neck, the unmarked side and winced as his teeth sunk into the unmarked flesh. She dug her nails into the backs of Ayato's hands, the very ones that held her in place, until blood welled and trickled in little, thin red lines as she gasped. She felt like she was both forgetting something and simultaneously letting someone down and so she shut her eyes while her teeth ground against one another as she let him suck and gulp his fill. This, however, inspired something to unfold in Yui's mind, almost like a vision or memory but too...too hazy to grasp it as she sunk into it...

* * *

 _"Find the bitch! Get that baby back!"_

 _Marcella was running fast and hard, the baby bouncing so hard she cried her discontent. "I know I know," Marcella crooned to her daughter who was sobbing with tears gushing down her chubby cheeks as Marcella ran, her feet nearly flying as she moved down the drive way of this place and she gasped._

 _So close! Her daughter's sherbet pink eyes shimmered with tears only for more to spill and she sobbed at being bounced roughly. She heard the same male voice barking out orders for her to be found. "Don't cry, my little Eve. My Evelina, my Eve. Eve." Marcella crooned again as she continued running, her hood falling and her gold locks flew around her like flags of pure gold, curling and trying to cling to he and the baby. Just a little longer..._

 _"Don't worry, my Eve, you will be free. Mother will make sure of it. I will. Don't you worry, Mother will take care of everything. You will just need to remember. Remember who you are, because I love you Ev-"_

 _"There she is!" A voice screamed giving her away and she cursed before going, running, pushing and rocking her arms as her daughter sobbed. She ran and ran, her body throbbing softly with the endurance, yet she held her sobbing daughter to her chest tight, the bundle squirming with displeasure as her eyes screwed up with large pearled tears running down her red cheeks. Marcella made a gentle whining noise as she looked. She'd be damned if Karlheinz Sakamaki thought he could control her daughter's fate like his sons. **She'd. Be. Damned.**_

* * *

Yui gasped shoving at the heavy weight on top of her and there was a loud thud as she moved back against the head board feeling her hands shake as pain twinged in her stomach. What? What? She needed to process her surroundings, right then, or she'd lose her mind. A room. Bed. Pale walls. What was that, a window or balcony doors? A silk blanket beneath her. Then, just as she was calming down, she felt something drip on her neck and she raised her twitching hand up and swiping at the beads of blood and she shivered. Ayato. He was getting up and looking furious, as per usual when she shoved him away, but this time she felt no pity.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Pancake!" Ayato shouted as his green eyes flared with anger and Yui opened her mouth to speak but she just couldn't. Not right then. She then closed her mouth with a click of her teeth as she looked down into her lap as her heart raced. What was wrong with her? She took a few breathes through her nose as her legs curled near her chest as her hair tickled her cheek and she closed her eyes while clenching her jaw tight.

"I don't know." She finally whispered as she opened her eyes with tears beading and making her vision waver and she squeezed her legs tightly. "I don't know what's wrong with me, it's been getting worse. Since...Since Cordelia I've been changing and I'm scared."

"Reiji said it's side effects. He said he didn't know how long the effects would last-besides, don't you think you're playing it off as something bigger and worse?" Ayato snapped as he looked at Yui with disdain who looked shocked. She felt...guilty! Was she making it bigger and worse than it was?

"No. No." Yui shook her head with the tears growing bigger in her eyes as she clung to her legs. She wasn't making a big deal out of it. She wasn't! It was the truth!

She was experiencing this and it wasn't side effects either! She then pressed her lips together tightly as she stared at her knees and she dug her nails into her calf's so hard it pricked her skin softly. She shut rested her forehead against her knees as she shut her eyes. She was so so tired, so tired. She knew the blood loss wouldn't be doing this, not one bit, but she felt so tired, maybe if she just...shut her eyes for a minute...She heard Ayato shouting at her as she flopped over but she couldn't force herself to respond. She was too lost and she didn't want to open her eyes.

* * *

 _She was knocking hard on the door and for long periods of time, she knocked so hard and so long the skin on her knuckles ripped open as tears danced on her lashes. Her daughter slept peacefully in the crook of her arm. She banged and banged with little sobs leaving her lips. She didn't want to give her daughter away; God no! But she couldn't run forever and, sadly, she wouldn't be able to raise her daughter. Not unless she stayed here and if she couldn't..then she'd have to hand over her daughter to him. She kept bouncing despite the warmth of blood and the iron tang in the air but she couldn't stop, not when she felt that the Sakamaki male wasn't too far behind her. She kept banging until the door opened and she looked up in surprise and the baby yawned sleepily._

 _"Please, l-" She began to speak but was cut off when she was pulled into the house, over the threshold as her daughter awoke fully and looked around curiously, her shining sherbet pink eyes wide with wonder the only way an infants could._

 _"This is the babe?" The male asked as he looked at the baby who giggled at the male, her eyes shining with interest and Marcella nodded softly. "You were reckless, Marcella. She is of your body, that is true, but she is going to end up in the Sakamaki's possession sooner or later."_

 _"I don't care!" Marcella held her daughter tightly, the baby squeaking lightly. "Evelina is mine! My daughter, she is of my blood and she will remain so. I will be damned if Karlheinz gets his hands on her!" Then Marcella paused and stared up at the male with a fire burning in those dark eyes of hers intensely. "She's your daughter as well!"_

 _"I know she is mine, but there's nothing to do. If HE wants her he'll get her one way or another." The male said sadly as he rubbed his hands over his face, his dark hair falling forward even as his identical sherbet pink eyes locked onto the infant's own identical colored eyes and squealed._

 _"Please, Samuel." Marcella asked softly as she looked at the male, his eyes tightening when the baby gave a soft gurgle as a lock of Marcella's hair tickled the back of the baby's tiny hand._

 _"What will you do if he finds you here?" Samuel asked as his eyes locked onto Marcella's dark ones and the golden haired woman looked at her daughter rather adoringly as the baby looked up with wide eyes._

 _"I'll bring her to Seiji Komori. Our friend, remember? And I'll have him protect her. Long as he's able or he is no longer able too." Marcella replied as she stroked the soft tufts of her daughter's pale hair. "I just want time with her. You know?"_

 _"Fine." Samuel sighed out when Marcella smiled at him thinly, her dark eyes showing gratitude when Samuel sighed moving his right hand through his dark hair and rested his left hand on his hip. The baby's squeal gained his attention as the small body wiggled against her mother. "Do I get to hold her then?"_

 _Marcella looked genuinely surprised as she looked up at Samuel who looked back at her with a dark, raised brow. She then nodded. "Of course, she's your daughter too. Hold your arms like mine-there you go. Support her head!" Marcella's voice was filled with anxiety as she placed the squirming infant into the other's arms, her daughter's sherbet pink eyes locking onto the identical ones looking at her._

 _"She's going to be special." Samuel noted as he looked at the infant curiously who looked back at him with the same amount of curiosity, her lips then forming a little baby smile that had Samuel's lips twitching softly._

 _"That she is. That's why we need to protect her. At least until she can pass on the gene." Marcella replied as she looked at her daughter then smiled softly. "I just hope she can be happy, however. That's what I want for her. To just be happy."_

* * *

When Yui opened her eyes it was dawn or was it dusk? Her body was stiff and she was alone as she stretched out, her muscles screaming with stiffness and she pushed up off the bed as she walked across the room only to notice that the window was opened wide with a cool, early day breeze. It wasn't balcony doors-good. She was wrong then, but as she walked to the window she felt a stab of emotion in her stomach as she placed her hands on the sill and leaned forward just a bit to look out only to see there was a mess of dirt, like someone was digging crazily as if to find something. Then she noticed her own hands and paled just a bit. Her hands were caked with dirt, all the way up to her elbows, under her nails. And her cross...it was gone! She pat her neck to find the chain missing with her pink and silver cross making her heart slam against her ribs.

"Where is it?" She whispered frantically as she spun around looking around the room for any glint of metal or anything of the sort but when she didn't she felt panic swelling in her like a balloon and she then clenched her hands tight into fists as she clenched her jaw so tight it actually hurt. Ayato. He took it! Of course he took it! Why wouldn't he? She spun towards the door of the bedroom with a fire burning in her sherbet pink eyes. She'd find Ayato and she was sure, deep down, she was going to actually hurt the male when she found him. And she would. She would find him and get her cross back-at any cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! I've seen the comments for me to upload and here it is- a new chapter! I won't deny I've been lacking in inspiration for this story and I feel so bad! I've been working on stories on my AO3 account but not this one and I apologize xc. My niece has come to stay with her father (She's three) and I've experienced some many family issues and I've been dealing with a lot which didn't make writing for this easier. BUT. This is my new chapter I pumped out even if it's long and kinda bad but here it is! It's long! It's bad! It makes no sense! But here it is for now, until I write a better chapter!_**

* * *

" _Ayato!_ " She screamed his name when she slammed the front doors of the Sakamaki house house hard enough the doorknobs nearly cracked the smooth walls but she couldn't care. Her legs carried her through the spacious entry hall and flying up the stairs, her feet carrying her fast. " ** _Ayato!_** "

"Yui, don't scream." Reiji, who she'd never noticed enter a room ever, rebuked her from the left near a doorway but her burning eyes whipped to him as he jaw clenched tightly.

"Piss off!" She shrieked then stalked across the front hall, going straight to the stairs bursting up them like a bat out of hell, the demons of hell nipping at her ankles and the first was like gas fueling her forward. It ate at everything inside her, razed apart the quiet submissive Yui Komori and brought up a wild, fierce amazingly unpredictable Yui Komori and she swore there was nothing more frightening then, as she seemed to watch herself, than the unpredictability she could bring. She took a jump and was at the hall floor looking left to right then marched in the direction of Ayato's room with long, ready strides.

She walked right past the open door to a dark room, her mind yet to accept it was there then stilled, a pause that was needed yet unneeded. She stood there, silently contemplating, before whipping around her hair like a whip and then marched straight to the opened door-ed room and slammed her hands on the door frame, eyes blazing. She then stepped away after scanning before she caught something winking at her from a pillow and her eyes lightly widened like a muscle twitch. Brief and small.

She then found her legs carrying her across the room to the bed snatching her cross off the pillow and holding it tight in her hands, so tight in fact the edges cut into her hands softly to make indents and she felt immediately at ease. Like a child that just got her comfort item back and was grateful to have it again. The relief she felt, just holding the cross, was nearly so overwhelming she nearly collapsed to her knees as she slid it around her neck again and try as she might to take deep breathes, her stomach airy and he heart fast, she felt like ripping Ayato Sakamaki to shreds with her bare hands for taking it in the first place.

"I'm going to kill him." Yui whispered to herself as the door slammed right behind her and the sound was louder than anything in that darkness and she gasped before she could stop herself. Hands were grabbing at her then, holding her tight and she pursed her lips when one hand slid under her shirt and the other around her waist, holding her tight with a strength she couldn't begin to fathom.

"Going to kill me, are you?" Ayato growled as he tightened on her so much she nearly cried out as she wiggled, trying to find a give in his tight hold but couldn't find any. She tried to keep the scream down but the urge to rip him apart was becoming a dark, red haze over her vision and she clenched her jaw so tight her teeth throbbed and she feared that they would chip.

"Yes!" She hissed as she was then spun and slammed hard into the bed and her cross jingled against the chain and she stared up at him with his eyes glowing down at her, like a wild animal. She bucked her hips but found it made a spear of pleasure run through the red haze that was followed by a blackness at the corner of her eyes. Ayato was barely visible in her vision but his hands gripped her tighter and she growled out when teeth pierced her neck and her fingers curled into tight, hard fists that ached to pummel, hurt and draw blood.

"Have fun with that, Pancake." Ayato whispered as he smirked only for Yui to buck up and slam her head against his when he lifted up to kiss her and he cried out backing up. It wasn't a cry of pain but one of surprise, of anger, his eyes glowing so bright they seemed to pulse. She gripped her cross and did the one thing she trusted her instincts to help her do. She twisted, her feet sliding on the sheets as she stood but leapt off the bed and was aiming for the door and was stopped, mid jump, with arms around her waist and she shrieked slamming her fists against his arms.

"Let go let go!" She shrieked kicking her legs out, her eyes burned and her cheeks flushed hotly as her throat throbbed, itched from the intensity of her shrieks. She was then thrown back on the bed, Ayato throwing himself on top of her as she spun and her foot caught him in the face and he yanked her back. "Let me go!"

"Having fun?" Ayato growled as Yui shrieked wordlessly her face hot and she panted loudly as her eyes watered and she coughed. She kicked and scratched, bite his hands and punched his perfect face, until she rolled off the bed and slammed hard into the floor at such an angle that she hurt her arm and gasped loudly. Ayato was on her in an instant as she shrieked, her head whipping from side to side angrily, blonde tendrils flying until she found there was no escape and she closed her eyes panting loudly.

"Let. Go." Yui growled as she kept her eyes shut but knew the Sakamaki looked down at her with those glowing eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She felt her fingers flex and twitch softly as she laid there, choosing to be limp now, her face burning as quiet breathes left her lips and she struggled to think of someway to buck him off but it was all hard and impossible. He was heavier than her, stronger, while she was daintier and still didn't feel right since the whole Cordelia mess and the antidote she'd been given were still strangely affecting her. There was no way getting out of this without her being harmed some way and that made that red haze that burned even now send a ballistic, animistic feeling to run down her arms and legs urging, screaming, for her to run and fight to get away but she was growing tired of the fighting, of the yanking and biting and bleeding. Of covering up her arms, her neck and chest, the blood staining her clothes, her bed sheets, her skin. She was so tired.

"You should watch who you're talking too, Pancake. Who should be ordering who around?" Ayato growled as he tightened his hold on the limp Yui's wrists, looking at her a bit curiously as she just laid out. No movement just a stillness that reminded him of a corpse. What the hell was wrong with her? "Oi! I'm talking to you! Open your eyes at least!"

And she did. It was slow, a slow fluttering of her lashes once in a second, then her eyes began to slid open. He was actually stunned, shocked even, at the eyes staring up and back at him with an intensity so sharp it was like staring into the eyes of a predator bigger than himself. And that inspired a tiny prick of fear to run deep striking a strange primal fear that told him to go but he stayed. Rebelling the feeling.

The eyes that stared at him were a thing no human should have, possess even, not once; it wasn't even the bright greens of Cordelia's, that the brother's searched for constantly in her sherbet pink eyes. No, this was a bright, luminous scarlet that glowed brightly and her pupils were tiny pricks of black in the bright color. Yui took advantage of Ayato's momentary shock and lifted her head fast cracking her forehead hard against him making him cry out again, in surprise, his hands flying up to the spot and she was able to buck him off and scramble to her feet panting as her hand held her cross tightly.

"What the hell are you?" Ayato found himself asking in a distant voice that was dreamy and strange. His eyes were wide, that he recalled, his curiosity burning bright and those bright scarlet irises met his own and her head cocked making her hair spill over her shoulder like pale silk.

"I'm Yui. Don't touch my fucking cross again."

* * *

"I shit you not that's what happened!" Ayato exclaimed as he spoke to his brothers with wide eyes. Shu was laying out, hands tucked behind his head and was staring groggily but curiously at Ayato; Reiji thinking as usual, his light red eyes unfocused already with his thoughts; Kanato was lightly, softly, babbling to Teddy in his lap as he bounced the bear softly in his lap but looked up once in a while with curious violet eyes; Even Laito, leaning lightly against the overlooking ledge of stairs curiously with his fingers tapping below his lip softly; Even Subaru was listening raptly to his elder brother.

"I don't doubt it. I think it could possibly just be the effects of the medicine I gave her to dispel Cordelia." Reiji finally said as he crossed his arms lightly over his stomach and looked at Ayato then flicked his gaze at the others then back to Ayato. "It might still be affecting her differently, more aggressively, than I originally thought."

"She hasn't been drinking the blood." Kanato finally said as he looked at Reiji with the cute, innocent look of a child. "Could that also be contributing to her bout of insanity over a stupid piece of jewelry?"

"Shut it!" Subaru snapped at his brother with a glare as he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on. "You'd react the same if any of us took Teddy away from you!"

"Shut up!" Kanato snapped right back as he held Teddy to his chest tighter and he scowled at Subaru who just scowled right back and Reiji sighed rolling his eyes tiredly.

"Both of oyu, be quiet. Now, we need to figure out what triggers the girl in the first place." Reiji stated as he held his hands together then after a moment and scanned his brothers who just stared back with wide eyes. Tired, in Shu's position, but all stared with wide eyes and Reiji sighed. He felt like a school teachers asking his students to come and tell him the answer.

"Her rosary, cross, thing whatever you want to call it." Laito finally stated as he cupped his cheek with his hand and his green eyes looked down at his brother's and raised a brow. "Ayato literally just said she freaked out over her cross, did she not?"

"True." Shu finally spoke up as he then looked at his brothers like they were all really idiots and he had no hope for them just rolled his eyes and closed his eyes resuming to turning his music up to an ear drum aching volume and putting his earbuds in deeper, if possible, then settled back down settling into the couch. Reiji then moved his hand through his styled hair then pressed his fingers against his mouth then stared at Ayato curiously.

You got the necklace from her." Reiji said slowly as Ayato raised a brow and he tilted his head, looking right back at Reiji. "You got it from her when she was sleeping, yes?"

"Yeah?" Ayato replied slowly as he crossed his arms and his hip lightly rolled jutting out to the left giving him a strangely sassy pose even if it wasn't meant to be. His green eyes were curious, anyhow, as he stared at his elder brother, interested in where this could be going.

"Do you think you could get it form her again? Say I gave her a little...something, it knocks her out and we keep her in a controlled environment and you take the necklace from her? Just as an evaluation?" Reiji spoke like it was a question but it was a statement or order even, as his light red eyes burned into Ayato who straightened up immediately, intrigued and curious. "After all you are the one closest to the girl after all. I wonder how that happened?"

"It just did." Ayato stated, firm, not giving anymore than he had to to his siblings who all now seemed interested in the turn of events and of how close he and Yui have gotten. He then tightened his arms across his chest."If we do this experiment, when will we start it- or well do it?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"It's fine. I'm okay, I'm okay." Yui was murmuring to herself as she paced the length of her room rapidly and consistently as she clung to her cross, looking at the door and then at her hand grasping the cross tightly.

She paced from wall to wall like a pale, blonde panther as her pink sherbet eyes- flat and dead- stared at the bedroom door; she could feel it like a deep, angry serpent in her belly hissing, that something or someone was going to come and try to do something to her. She clenched her jaw and tried to take a deep breath through her nose wondering why she felt such an animosity towards Ayato and Ayato alone. It was like the very sight of the other made her want to shriek and strike at him until he bled and she felt satisfied, the itching to fade and this animosity to fade. It was silly, this anger, just for him taking her cross once? It was unbelievable but she felt the urge to fight rather than run like she always had.

"Oi, Pancake." Yui tensed when his voice seemed to come first before the actual door opening and she was ramrod straight as she clenched her jaw tighter, eyes burning into Ayato as he entered the room. He raised his hand like he had a gun aimed at him and he stared back at her. "I just got you some tea. Orders from Reiji that you drink it, okay?"

"Fine." She spit out as she stood up taking the cup from him then stared down at the soft brown liquid with disdain.

This new animosity brought with her new instincts, which told her specifically that until she felt safe, not to drink or eat anything given to her. She then softly swished the tea staring down into it like it held all the answers to life itself and she raised it to her lips, feeling Ayato's excitement grow when she did the one thing that could bring a punishment. She pretty to shiver and tilted her hand to the side dumping all the tea on her carpeted floor.

Ayato's mouth dropped open, eyes widened, as he stared at the small pool of tea on the floor getting soaked up by the carpet fibers and he then looked at her with his shocked face and Yui looked back at him before dropping the cup and little saucer, both falling with a muted sound. They stared at one another for some time, her sherbet eyes dead as his burned bright with anger and curiosity. A look they always shared but she knew the other night her eyes would have shimmered with determination and shaky lines. This time there was no question nor was there a question that she'd done it on purpose as they stared at each other level headed.

"Whoops." She said tilting her head when the door was slammed behind Ayato in a flare so hard Yui narrowed her eyes when she was shoved back to the bed. How many times would she end up on the bed? Staring up at Ayato?

She almost sighed and nearly bared her throat had it not been for the hand holding her face still and the lips crashing down on hers. Huh? Huh? This was...unexpected. She blinked, the dead film on her eyes unmoving but they did shift with life that was curious and her body was rigid. Something was wrong here, something different, making her lashes lightly dip quick before she forced them open and her arms twitched, sliding up before her new controls, new instincts, stopped it and she hugged onto Ayato so tight she swore she heard him hiss softly. He then gripped a hip and it hurt making her nerves scream in protest when she noticed something as she blinked softly.

She then found it it hard then to keep her eyelids from inching slowly shut and a numbness that was spreading across her face, down her throat and down her arms, across her chest, like wild fire that consumed everything hungrily. When it spread down her legs, all of it happening so fast, she was so shocked when her legs gave out that her eyes managed to widen once, like a muscle twitch, a faint flutter, as they shut and she took large breathes even if she couldn't feel the sweet, clear air on her tongue or feel it going down her throat and to her lungs, she felt like she was slowly suffocating. Her eyes shifted up to Ayato and her fingers twitched, or so she thought, but was scared when they didn't do so.

"He...Help." The noise that left her throat was pitiful, a whisper and whimper in one, her eyes begging to understand how she could have missed something like this. She prided herself on knowing when they would drug her but this time she was taken from behind, a blindfold on her eyes with her new instincts, that she was now screwed.

"Help?" Ayato asked as he rubbed his lips then squatted next to her and tilted his head, looking like a strange red bird with glowing green irises that played like wicked moon light. "Is that what you want? Well, sorry not sorry, you hurt me. And for that Reiji can do what he wants with you, right? Ah! And I'll be taking this!"

She felt her cross, her beloved chain, raising above her head pulling her hair from the back of her neck and she struggled to keep her eyes open but it was hard yet was aware of the tears playing behind her eyes. "Don't... Gi...back..." Yui whispered as something stirred again, the new instincts welling, but it was lethargic and she ached to move.

"Nope. Now, sleep. I'll give this back to you in the morning~" Ayato smoothed a hand over her hair like she was a small child being punished, her favorite item being taken away for bad behavior. His voice was a croon that made her sick to listen too and she swore she would vomit, if she could, her body both nub but blazing. Like he lit her aflame but she was powerless to do anything. She opened her mouth to speak but darkness was creeping on her vision like ivy and before she could mutter a word the darkness grabbed her with chains and claws and consciousness was gone to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's a new chapter! It might be the longest one I wrote for this fic, but also might be fast and confusing, but I tried my best with it. Yes, I know there's always new characters I make as her friends, but I can't help it! Some part of me just wants to think Yui will have friends outside of the Sakamaki's and the Mukami's, you know? It's kinda cute to think on it...  
_**

 ** _Well anyways! New chapter! Don't be afraid to say in the comments "Um, Kim, this is fucking confusing and kind of fast" so don't be afraid too! I doubt my work all the time and each new chapter I hope it's good, pray it is, but enough of my babble! Time to go to the new chapter!_**

* * *

 _I don't remember anything._

The four words wee a hum of energy in Yui's mind as her eyes opened, wide with shock and the glistening sherbet irises that were unmistakably glittering back at her in the reflection of the mirror. She had bruises on her wrists, forearms and even her hips, thighs and chest were littered bite marks that were unmistakably Ayato's signature of bites on her. Yet she did not remember how she received the bruises on her wrists, nor did she remember the biting. She didn't even remember being bathed which she concluded she did from the thick locks of sweet smelling hair over her face. Her hair was splayed every where like whoever threw her did it carelessly and her hair then flew into her face as a result and the person who did so had no care to move it from her face.

Everything hurt, even her pale locks of hair, that she felt nearly no desire to move that when she did she nearly shrieked at a pain rolling over her body. Her feet ached, her muscles groaning as if she'd been running for a long time, kicking and then slamming her head and using her arms against something and it was no settling it. She ached to know what happened but had no desire to even consider thinking of it that she wobbled to her bathroom, turning the hot water on in her tub and tried to piece everything from last night together. She remembered being animistic of that girl -she shuddered to think it was actually her- and how she beat at Ayato and was then-

"Oh." She whispered to herself as she looked in the mirror, watching red crawl up and pool in her cheeks and she pressed her fingers to her cheeks. She looked down, the dark memory of kissing Ayato a bright spot, a diamond in her animistic and drug induced haze. She hated him yesterday but today her lips buzzed softly with an aching to press them to Ayato's and slid her fingers into his soft locks of red hair and hold him to her, whisper her longings to go home like they did nights before and how his eyes would go soft with longing for her body even. She didn't care, the blossoming seeds had taken root long before, maybe even the day they met! But it was useless to kill the warm, heart fluttering feelings now. All she could do was deal.

"I need a bath." She then groaned to herself as she looked in the mirror and noticed something on her neck and tilted her head. It wasn't a bite but a small, dark blue mark rimmed with red and she squinted as if unsure of what this was. Then her cheeks ripped with flames again. Oh. It's a...hickey. "Dammit." She sighed that word out but then looked at the bath, turned the water off and slid her night gown off and slid into the warm water. She could have moaned it was so nice on her aching, hurting body- in face she thought she did moan. She just wasn't sure.

"Wow~ Interesting reaction to such a bath." She jerked with a yelp when she looked at Ayato standing in the doorway of her bathroom. She normally used the one outside, in the hall of doors that others frequented, but she was so sore and aching she couldn't begin to think of traveling there. She was blushing as she stared at Ayato waiting for him to leave, squinting even, when she noticed the same dark blue mark rimmed with red and she felt her cheeks rip hot once more and felt a small burst of jealousy. "Looking at this?"

She narrowed her eyes as he gestured to the dark spot and she then looked at the water, lamented her B cup chest, and burned with flames of jealousy at the hickey on his neck. Because she surely didn't put it there. Now, only to speak without letting him know..."No." She huffed out then shrieked internally at how huffy, how angry she sounded and she felt like if her cheeks could get hotter they'd be dark as all hell and yet she gasped when he was at the tub side, gripping her chin softly and turning her head to face him.

"You shouldn't since you put it there." He got out with a smolder to his eyes that made her blush all over again, not that it was even visibly, but she swore she could boil a pot of water with how hot her face was then.

"I did-didn't." She choked out as her hands fidgeted under the water as she longed to wiggled and before she could comprehend it lips were meeting and her wet arms were moving out and holding onto his clothes. She flinched at the thought of getting his clothes wet and a possibly punishment but she was surprised when she was half pulled from the water.

' _Woah woah woah! It's...too much..!_ ' She shoved him back after a moment as she ducked into the water, her body throbbing like a heart and she was gasping as her hands pressed against her cheeks, her lips buzzed and her fingers fanned out on her face framing her eyes and touching her hairline just a bit. She struggled to pull a good breath in and noticed that despite him trying to hide it she noticed his heaving chest and the pale pink of his cheeks and how his eyes burned like flames of desire. Longing. 'Oh Lord, please make him go away...'

"You want me to leave." Ayato got out in a husky voice as he moved back to the tub and her body shrieked at his closeness, a wild instinct pumping through her with each thud of her heart and she longed to through herself at him wildly. She was so lost, like she was a little observer watching her body, her emotions and instincts form into a new person that wasn't Yui Komori. She needed to stop this, now, and get control of herself!

"I do." She got out in a strong voice as her heart wailed in her chest, metaphorically, and her cheeks burned but she looked at him coolly now. This was where things always ended, her getting distance and Ayato longing with desire and her secretly wanting more...

"But do you really?" Ayato asked as he then caressed her cheek then wove his fingers into her lightly damp hair, from the moisture in the air, her eyes narrowing when his face got closer to her. She then did something she did the other day, twice, but was getting used to the radiating dizziness that followed it but did it anyhow. She pulled her head back and swung forward cracking it against Ayato's making him fall back a step. "what the hell, Pancake!"

"Get out!" She shouted as he then stood up, glaring now, the traces of desire now burned out but his anger. He then spun on his heel and was gone the next time she blinked and then settled into the water, sighing loudly as she slid into the water up to her lips and closed her eyes. Hopefully school went by fast as hell for her. Hope being a good and strong, along with a key word, in that sentence. Since when has anything gone fast for her?

* * *

"Yui!" Kiki shouted from her desk when Yui walked into the classroom, a soft fond smiling curling on her lips. Her friend, one of three, Kiki beamed at her with a wide smile that made her brown eyes glow enough to show the golden specks of color in the dark brown. Her friend was classically beautiful- all three were. Kiki was aspiring to be a writer but her beauty made many guess her to be the idol of her friends, with with her thick feathered locks of jet black hair, soft pale skin with hues of peach, large dark brown eyes with specks of gold and short lashes, made her a beauty to many boys.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jingo demanded, her forest green eyes dark with contempt as her blonde hair dangled as she leaned back on the back legs of her chair. Jingo was aspiring to be-well, something. It was unclear what she wanted but she was exotic to most boys, with her forest green eyes that glowed against softly tanned skin and her long blonde hair. Also the fact that she had a D cup bra size and was born in America also gave some perks to her popularity and her distaste among the girls.

"Leave her be. Let her settle down first!" May urged as she lightly shoved Jingo forward making her chair clatter and Jingo glare. May had long, light brown hair and large see-through-you plum colored irises. She was more beautiful to Yui than Kiki and Jingo combined, she was just adorably beautiful. And May, predictably, was going to be the idol out of the four of them. Yui felt very plain with her beautiful friends, feeling like a bowl of pudding placed next to these extravagant cakes and cupcakes and she remained small and plan compared to them, no matter how much they told her she wasn't.

"I'm okay! Yesterday I just wasn't feel well enough to run around and come to school." Yui assured them even if Jingo scoffed and Yui placed her bag on the desk and moved her hand through her hair, her sherbet pink eyes meeting Kiki's. "Will you get me caught up today?"

"Of course!" Kiki exclaimed yanking her desk close to Yui and those rich brown eyes with gold flecks bore into Yui making her heart strangely...stutter? What the hell? She squinted down and let her platinum locks swing between them and blush. Why did her heart do that? Was it just residue from Ayato? No. Normally, if eyes were green, she'd think of Ayato and it would cause a heart stutter but this time it was brown eyes. Why?

"What did I miss?" Yui asked to get over the awkward moment and she focused down on the papers to avoid the possibly future heart stutter.

Yui always took in notice of how beautiful her friends were and she never found anything weird with it honestly and so she just focused on her work. Locked her fingers together and rested her chin on them And waited for Kiki to start up when Jingo shouted with a crash and May broke down in loud hysterical laughter that would make her voice hoarse but no one bothered to stop her or remind her of the concert she had coming up in the next week or so. Yui felt her own lips twitch as she struggled no to laugh with May and even Kiki's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Well, aren't you glad you came in just to see that?" Kiki asked when they locked eyes again, both amused that Yui was able to ignore the skip of her heart and grinned openly. It always felt like a break when she was at school, with her friends, away from the Sakamaki's and yes, even the Mukami's. She loved hanging with her friends and this was just one reason why.

"I can see that!" Yui laughed with pure delight then, unable to hold herself back as the teacher, Ms. Takiyama, walked in while squinting one eye and raising a brow.

"Yes yes, we can all see that Miss Komori. Now, Miss Jingo, please collect yourself and get back in your seat." Ms. Takiyama sighed out as if the class time was already tiring her out from disrespect that had yet to come from Jingo. The blonde gathered herself up off the floor, glaring at Yui, Kiki and May one at a time.

"I will. It's nice to have friends _who laugh at me_." Jingo got the words out in a seething anger as she straightened her chair, slamming it up so the legs actually dented the floor and sat down, cross her arms and then her legs in a huffy manor.

"Yes, yes. Save the dramatics, Miss Jingo." Ms Takiyama huffed out just as beautifully as Jingo had and everyone, even the males, giggled behind their hands. "Now, open the books to page twenty three and let's begin."

* * *

"Ugh, never have I ever wanted to ditch than I did right then." Jingo groaned as she, May, Jingo and Kiki walked down the hall towards the grand stair case then began going down them together, a line of four making many roll their eyes and Yui broke the formation with a blush.

"I know what you mean~" May sighed as she held her arms out happily then let her head roll back, her hair rippling like light brown silk that shifted and shimmered when she tossed her head back. She then sighed again dramatically."But my mom and agent said I must get good grades and attend class if I want to even begin my career as an idol! So ditching is now no longer part of the deal."

"Stuck up." Jingo snorted then looked at Kiki and Yui, raising a brow expectantly as she crossed her arms, pulling the four of them off to the side but waited with her arms over her chest, hip cocked out giving her a sassy look. Her Americanism truly showed in moments like these.

"I'm actually leaving early for a doctors lunch, actually." Yui replied shrugging gently and sheepishly as she then looked at Jingo who narrowed her forest green eyes on Yui and Kiki let out a light laugh.

"And I'm going,um, with her." Kiki piped up as she smiled but Jingo narrowed her eyes then groaned rolling her hip to jut out the other way, her head lolling to look at May.

"So I'm stuck with Miss Goody Two Shoes then?" Jingo sighed out then May smirked crossing her own arms over her chest, her plum irises then sparkling like glitter.

"You'd be surprised~ Ask Yui, last party I dragged her too she said she had such a good time!" May input with a large grin as her eyes sparkled fiercely making Jingo blink then look at Yui who was nodding solemnly.

"Very true~" Yui replied then grinned almost lewdly making May squeal and slap her arm making Yui laugh. She was reveling in the feel of laughter bubbling from her lips and how it made her feel warm to me laughing with her friends. It was so nice! That is until a voice, cold and even, broke through shattering the warm haze.

"Oi, Pancake." Yui's eyes slid to Ayato and nearly screamed with relief when that pulsing arousal remained silent, still as water. She felt nothing but the familiar spark of warmth that spread out through her chest like warm bath water when she saw him and yet her head tilted. "Come on, I'm bringing you to that appointment of yours."

"Oh! Well, um, I was gonna go with Kiki!" Yui kind of explained as she gestured to Kiki who then snapped out of herself and nodded like a dark haired bobble head making Yui flinch internally.

"Yeah, I was gonna give her a ride and everything! If you need her for anything I can drop her off at your ho-" Poor Kiki didn't even get to finish her sentence before Ayato stalked forward four long steps, grabbed Yui's wrist and was yanking her away from her friends, cutting off Kiki.

"Ayato!" She gasped as she was yanked away briefly and quickly when she looked over her shoulder at her friends who stared wide eyed. "I'm sorry!"

"It-It's okay!" Kiki got out as she gave a weak little way, her brown eyes black with worry. "We-We'll see you later though!"

"Let's go!" Ayato snarled as he yanked her away and out of view. Yui felt that warmth turn cold, frigid, as she was yanked from her group of friends and she narrowed her gaze on Ayato as he walked and yanked her out of the building and her hand curled into a fist when she yanked her wrist out of his grip with an ease she didn't know she had and he turned halfway to stare down at her with an indifferent look he always had when they were outside her bedroom.

"No right." She said with words like a cold whip and he raised a red brow, planted his hands on his hips and bent lightly down towards her face as her head tilted up, her hair rippling like pale silk.

"Huh? You say something?"

"I said no right. You don't have a right to yank me from my friends like you own me." Yui hotly said much like the seventeen year old she was when Ayato smirked.

"Oh? And yet you stand there, making googly eyes at that brunette." Ayato noted then rubbed his chin in a fake manner then smirked wider. "You know the brunette, not the light one, but the dark one? She's very beautiful. You have a good taste in women, don't you, Yui?"

The use of her name on his lips then, mocking and cold, was like a slap in the face. She glared hotly as she then spun on her heel to go inside when he grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and her eyes widen when she wiggled hard as she was lifted up and against Ayato like she was nothing more than a bag."Put me down!" She shouted twisting around but Ayato held her firmly and tight until he yanked her over her shoulder roughly until she was standing in front of him, hands on her upper arms and her eyes irritated. "Let go!"

"Nope~" Why did he sound and look so much like Laito then? It was surprising, since they were triplets, but it was weirdly nerve wracking to see Ayato acting like Laito. His green eyes were indifferent but seemed pleased she was struggling as much as she was.

"I HATE you!" The words flew out before she could stop them her eyes cold when she was yanked close to Ayato, no space between them, his arm tight around her waist and his hand gripping her chin lightly and tilting her face up to his. She was glaring and yet he seemed to be taking joy from it. Yui hated these games, all she wanted was to be back with her friends! Why did he have to take her away?

"And that's for the best." Ayato replied as he dipped his head and engaged her in a kiss that was entirely to inappropriate for public but it made her knees weak and her body to sway as her hands flew up gripping his arms tightly, even as anger pulsed through her like a black snake ready to strike.

It was then, like a slow building in her stomach, that she realized for a few days now she'd had no pain but until that moment she felt the building she'd been completely oblivious. Forgotten all about it. Maybe that's why when it struck so fiercely, the pain blinding, that it was like a punishment for her to forget and she found herself crumbling as she gasped loudly, pain tainting her world brighter, to bright, and she was crying out, twitching as Ayato held her tight, saying nothing. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why?

"It hurts! It hurts!" She kept crying as sobs flew from her mouth, the pain taking over and she found it hard to move and if she did the pain coiled tight.

It was like someone was stabbing her from the inside and another was sticking a branding iron on the outside. The pain was so bad she wanted to die. It was the first time it struck but she knew, if she had to deal with this for the rest of her life, she would rather die. She was screaming, twisting when possible, tears washing down her cheeks and she was lost in her episode of pain that she felt that her body was trembling and being lifted. She couldn't defend herself, couldn't stop him, her screams just kept spilling out and she didn't care where she went, so long as it stopped.

All she wanted was for it to stop.

* * *

There was a vibrating that sounded especially loud to her that her brows pulled together so fast, so tight, the muscles twitched rapidly and her lashes fluttered hard as her face scrunched and she turned her face opening one eye, hair spilling onto her cheek. She looked at her phone pinging then vibrating violently that when she reached out, the dull pain in her stomach twinging, she grabbed the phone and pulled it to her. She stared at the messages from Kiki, then Jingo and May asking if she was okay and she curled up, her stomach throbbing, her top of her knees very lightly touching her chest as she read the messages and felt tears well in her visible eye.

"Oi." Yui jerked upwards, her stomach stabbing painfully with the hardest throb she twitched. Ayato was standing by her door, arms over his chest and he was looking at her intently. He seemed hot, warm, wanting and ready to spring to her defense; the Ayato she could love. Why couldn't they always be like that? Him, always this way, her aching and loving him instead of wanting to strangling him outside. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts." She replied blankly, like a child, her eyes wide as she looked at Ayato who took strides to her bed, her knees sliding from her chest and she found herself leaning towards him as he sat on her bed, her eyes locking onto his. A chemistry between them bubbled and flared, threatening to spark into a wild fire Yui was familiar with, her eyes intent on his. She never felt this way with the other brothers, the fighting then the constant lust ready to curl and screech to be demanded and made her long for Ayato in a way she couldn't begin to imagine.

"I can imagine. Reiji checked you out, since being a vampire there isn't much you could get sick from. He's confounded by you. He doesn't know where that pain came from and yet he says it's nothing however," Her hopes that they'd finally found something wrong dropped like winds from a sail. "He said you need to learn to breath and deal with it."

"I've been trying!" Yui cried as anger sparked when Ayato's hand curled around her neck and to palm the back of her head bringing her forward so their forehead's clunked together.

His eyes were all more mesmerizing up close, green revealing flecks of pale green within the color, unnoticeable from a distance, but she found breathtaking that she reached up, her fingers barely touching his cheek. Where did such a desire come from? She had forgotten a whole night but when she woke this desire, this longing, was waiting to pounce on her and was always there. Like a cougar under her skin, pacing and ready to pounce, go for it, and it scared her.

"Shhh." He murmured as she then closed her eyes taking a breath through her nose and her stomach lightly protested with a gentle throb when her stomach expanded. "Settle." She and Ayato had been close, kissing when alone, but this sparking desire was something different all together and she was scared. "I know you're scared of this. Of me."

"No! I'm not!" She tried to protest loudly but it came out in a shaky whisper contradicting her words in truth? She was terrified; of the desire, the lust, the closeness and scent clinging to Ayato she never noticed. The warmth waiting for her when they were alone or how he could understand her in a way she didn't understand. Everything, since the time they met, was building up to this and the night Cordelia took over, that change of moon, outside on the dock, her soaking wet and him leaning over telling her to give herself to him, was the tipping point. The moment she understand such feelings were there and they only tripled.

"You are." Ayato's lips twitched lightly in a brief smile, one Yui couldn't notice, as his hand lightly tightened on her hair. "You're not used to lust, to desire, are you? Only when it comes to pain are you ever truly, and I mean truly, aroused. You've never felt a natural arouse have you?"

"Stop." Her voice was airy, breathless and shaking as her fingers lightly trembling against his cheek as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers and she was able to relax, melt into the kiss unlike earlier. She clung to him, the desire lacing through her and hypnotizing her like a snake with a snake charmer; she just couldn't resist. Kiki was there, however, in the back of her mind with her bright smile and glowing brown eyes. Why?

When the kiss broke her breath was uneven, jagged, like Ayato's and her eyes opened to stare at him and noticed only glowing sphere's of desire staring back. "The only way to get this fear gone is to give in, face it. Or you can hide and run from it. But you must face it, to conquer it, you know." Ayato got out huskily and Yui felt her heart beat against her chest rapidly, hard and solid, her face flushed. Everything was running and melting together, her class time and her friends so far away, the day like a long jerky blur that now she was confused. What happened? Why was it happening?

"Ayato I-"

"It's fine. Yes or no. Just give me a yes or no." Ayato asked as his eyes seared into Yui and she gasped in and out, her phone pinging when Ayato took it, the image of Kiki on the screen accompanied by a text, was brief before he shut the phone off and put it down.

That's when Yui found herself tackled, legs splayed out as her hair flew around her like platinum blonde snakes, her eyes wide as she was pinned on her back, arms out slightly form her sides and palms up. She stared up at Ayato, settled above her with hands framing her face on the pillows and his leg between hers. Yes or no. Yes or no. What is it? Yes or no. Yes or no. She felt the three words pounding in her like a heartbeat, ready for the answer, her cheeks burning as her eyes met his, lashes giving them a wider look.

Yes or no. Yes or no. Yui took a breath and bit her lip lightly. Yes or no. And Yui closed her eyes, tilting her head up towards Ayato even if her stomach squirmed and her limbs shook with the urge to run, her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks dying red all over again. It was her own, rather indecisive, yes and no. But it was her own. And she found herself smiling when the warmth of Ayato pressed down on her, her friends vanishing like wisps of smoke from her mind and soon enough, with his lips on hers and her body humming, all there was was Ayato and Yui.

Neither one a Sakamaki or a Komori; just Yui and Ayato. All that mattered and all there was. That was her complete world. Just Ayato and Yui.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am sooo tired! I spent my afternoon with my niece and I am so tired but I got this out though! It's long and might be a bit shitty but I'm planning on stringing these "memory" sections with Marcella together! But here's the new chapter and, yes, there will be hints of sexiness in this chapter but nothing to too bad. If it is just let me know! But here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

When Yui woke up again it was slow and she found the pain that had been throbbing low in her stomach was no longer there and she had a quietness in her body that was welcomed whole hearted. She slowly opened her eyes, the finger tips of her right hand barely touching her left wrist which sported a fresh bite, red and tender, she smiled lightly and surprisingly. She yawned out stretching slowly, surely, her back bowing and her chest thrusting forward when chilled air touched her warm flesh making her blink slowly, sluggishly for a moment as she stretched out again and rolled onto her back, the blankets whispering against her bare skin. She looked beside her and felt her cheeks flush softly, looking at Ayato's sleeping face. Last night came back in a gush making her slide out of bed and move her hands through her hair softly, letting out a soft but slow breath and then walk to her closet, pulling out her clothing for the day and to her bathroom.

"Wow." It was the only word she could murmur as she turned the tub on and watched it fill. It was so much like deja vu that Yui smiled softly to herself as she pressed her thighs together lightly, curiously. The area between Yui's thighs throbbed softly and was sore making her jump lightly at the pain and she chose not to do that again. It was all too real of what she gave up last night and she found her face flushing again.

She lost her virginity but she was feeling the exact opposite of what she thought she'd feel. She thought she would be feeling scared, panicked and anxiety written but instead she was calm, tired and rather satisfied. Like some urge had been soothed or calmed with a single night and the only thing that made her happier was that it had been Ayato and no one else. She watched the water filling, feeling tiredly dizzy but nothing so big she would faint.

She stopped the water and climbed in, submerging herself in the water so her lips went under and the water brushed underneath her nose without causing panic. She felt like she was forgetting something, something important, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was and it was making her a little crazy over it. She then stretched out and let her head rest back on the rim of the tub when something inside her surged up like a black shark, like a predator lying in wait, snatched her and all she could see was black.

* * *

 _"She's utterly perfect, isn't she?" Marcella supported the babe's head and spun her in a gentle circle, her adoration glowing on her features making the baby gurgle and coo softly._

 _"Shouldn't you be more careful?" Samuel questioned with a raised brow as he watched Marcella spin their daughter around, Marcella laughing happily._

 _"I am being careful~" Marcella shot back when she did one last, small spin and planted both feet firm on the floor and held her daughter to her chest tight, her eyes closing giving it a pure image of serenity that one could only paint or hope to capture. And Samuel was seeing it first hand and it strangely made his chest warm. "I love her so much, Samuel. So much it's unbelievable." Her eyes opened half way and she frowned softly. "I don't want to go away and I don't want to lose her, Samuel. I know what Karlheinz is planning for her and I bet I know what Richter wants to do. And I can't let it happen."_

 _"I understand." Samuel nodded as the babe in her arms giggled lightly, a miraculous feat for an infant, but large sherbet pink eyes glittered happily in her mother's arms and Marcella's arms lightly tightened around her._

 _"I just don't want to disappear out of her life, especially with these circumstances. I don't want to be nothing to her." Marcella softly spoke as if to herself when she fondly poked the baby's nose gently, adoringly. She didn't think she could ever feel so much love for one small human being in her life but here she was, holding a small being and the love she felt was unmatched by anything. Not even her adoration or love for Samuel._

 _"I have something." Samuel sighed out as he walked across the living room, Marcella watching him curiously with wide dark eyes. What could he be getting? She heard him rustling around the drawer of some small desk he owned, the sounds curious and she found her head tilting, subconsciously bouncing the baby. Then there was a soft, gentle clinking that could almost be mistaken as the daintiest of clang of tiny chains, when he pulled out something that glittered and he shut the drawer only to turn facing Marcella holding the item up._

 _"Oh!" She gasped in awe staring at the item in Samuel's hand. He held a chain between his finger and thumb, daintily almost, that led downwards to a beautiful cross that was silver and pink, glittering lightly in the light. "Oh, it's almost like her eyes!"_

 _"I know. It was my mother's before me, my older sister nearly got it but it was passed to me. I guess the only thing I can do right now is give it to her. As a keep sake." Samuel explained as he walked over to Marcella holding it out, the baby's eyes immediately catching sight of the sparkling item, cooing curiously. "The front part, the pink? It can come off, making it both a compartment and a regular cross, should she ever need to do so."_

 _"I see!" Marcella breathed out as one of her hands was grabbed and held up by Samuel's larger one, cradled in it, ass the cool metal of the cross touched her palm followed by the chain and laid in her hand. "Thank you, Samuel. But I'd have no idea what to put in such a thing."_

 _"That song." Marcella looked up curiously at this while tilting her head anew, her hair swinging like golden curtains of silk, her dark eyes wide and curious still. She looked like a small child, not a mother and it made Samuel smile. "The one you always hum and sing to her at night. I'm sure with how many times you've sung it, if the odds are you aren't there, it'll drive her crazy looking for the song and origins so just write it down and place it there. She'll be smart and I'm sure she'll figure it out."_

 _"Awesome!" Marcella literally lit up like the sun rose up in her face and she smiled widely. He smiled soft then, a bare twitch of his lips, as she beamed."I'll do that!"_

 _"Alright. Go write it down and I'll put it in for her." Samuel sighed out then smiled gently as he looked at the baby staring up, sherbet pink eyes locking on his and he held a hand out hesitantly. "Alright if I hold her while you do so?"_

 _"Of course!" Marcella exclaimed as he reached out and she leaned in a few steps and settled her into his arms. "I'll be right back!"_

 _"Alright, we'll be here." Samuel replied as she jetted out of the room in a blur with her hair trailing behind her like a golden curtain and he looked at the baby in his arms and sighed out. He lightly shifted his weight on his feet, the baby staring up at him with the same awe she looked at Marcella with. "You're going to be a special girl, aren't you, Evelina? Very special, I can tell. I know you might not remember this," He paused as the baby stared up at him curiously, pink sherbet eyes wide like she was indeed listening and he flushed a light pink and looked back. "but always keep your cross with you. Never lose it. Always cherish and protect it for the rest of your life until you have a child."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open and she surged out of the water with a gasp and a loud splash that could have woken the dead as she gripped the sides of her tub, breathes leaving her lips loudly and she rubbed her hands over her face and moved any traces of water or hair from her face. Samuel and Marcella. Marcella and Samuel. Those were the people she was seeing and she...she had to be that baby. She wasn't stupid but that baby was clearly her and there was no mistaking it. What other baby or girl did she know with platinum blonde hair and sherbet pink eyes? No one.

It had to be her which would mean that Samuel and Marcella were her parents-which also meant that Karl Heinz had something planned for her from the very beginning. But there was something about that woman, Marcella, the one who she could barely bring herself to think of her mother for she was just so lovely, was haunting. Someone so beautiful you couldn't forget her, even if you tried, while Yui was just a weird plain pretty. Why she was shallowly focusing on that she had no clue but it was better than thinking of the whole plot that could come unfurled.

It warmed her, though, to know her cross was a family heirloom of sorts and she now had a strange piece of her father and even her mother with that song. She looked up at the ceiling, the aching between her thighs soothed but she couldn't feel more cold in the hot water. Karl Heinz. Why did he have to plan everything? Have a devious need to conducted experiments or something or even some kind of research on his sons? Something involving his sons or outside sources? Why? And what role did she even have in it? She was an orphaned girl with an adoptive priest father, grew up Catholic and studied the religion ferociously. What was so special about her? And especially since the strange transformation from the whole Cordelia situation she was even more lost on who she could be.

"Why me?" She moaned to herself as the glow of her amazing night cooled and stilled but her body was buzzing with the alertness of knowing Ayato was in the next room and she needed to go back.

She pulled herself from the hot water, grabbed a towel and toweled herself off, her hair dripping wet and scrubbed it until it was a light damp near dry. She walked silently to the bed, her cross jingling softly just above the cleft of her breasts, her skin breaking out in goosebumps, as she ran on her toes silently stirring a light chilly breeze and climbed under the blankets again. They smelled of a strange mix of her and Ayato's scent, something that smelt right that when she rolled onto her side facing him and scooted over closer until an arm was around her waist and Ayato's eyes lifted half way, sleepily.

"Where did you go?" He mumbled huskily as she was pulled to his chest and the humming rightness of it was nearly to much and she shut her eyes shifting then moving in pressing against him, skin to skin.

"No where special." She murmured against his chest and felt herself actually relaxing in his embrace. It was like the night before had soothed something inside Ayato and for that she was grateful and loved it, clinging to the Sakamaki then.

"I see." Ayato got out when she then placed a light kiss on his chest as she closed her eyes stretching out lightly, their bodies generating warmth together and Yui delighted in the new warmth.

"Thank you for last night." Yui felt surprised it was her that actually spoke and felt herself blush hotly.

It must have been so intense Ayato chuckled at the warmth searing his chest from her cheek and let out softly breath that slid down near her neck, where two pinprick bites rested with soft bruising around them. There was a few more bites on her wrist, she had one on her breasts and another hickey just above the bite mark on her neck. Ayato, whether he knew it, as her head came to rest on his shoulder, sported two tiny pin pricks on the back of his shoulder and she stared in awe. It couldn't be...she did that?

"The pleasure was all mine." Ayato's words dragged her from her awe and she blushed all over again if that was even possible and she wiggled then settled when his lips pressed against the pin pricks on her neck.

Even if it was simple it brought a mirage of moments from last small things like her hands holding onto his tightly, her delighted gasps and his low groans and how she'd never felt closer to another person in her life or how Ayato's name rolled off her tongue like the air that was pulled into her lungs. How, last night, she felt beautiful and wanted, desired and it was enough to make her happy even if it felt momentary at that a soft kiss Ayato gave brought those memories flooding up and her face burned when he rolled over top of her. How she'd stared up into his glowing green eyes that seemed so possessive she nearly lost herself in such a stare and how, now, with him laying on her she felt a shiver run down her spine so fast it felt more like a twitch than anything.

"Um, Ayato?" Yui got out when he lifted himself on his forearms but when she went to speak she found her lips very busy as he kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes enjoying the kiss as it burned and sparked with promises that caused the red ribbon of desire to form quickly and twist around her like restraints that left her helpless. She pulled back from the kiss gasping in when lips peppered down her neck and she shifted, wiggling lightly.

"You look amazingly arousing, when you look like that. All red faced." Ayato explained as he moved up so her legs, which bent, shot straight up slightly making her eyes widen when his lips attacked her chest only to move to the bite mark on her breast. The blanket was sliding down Ayato's back and Yui was shuddering lightly when his teeth pierced her breast anew when her door opened.

"Bitch-cha-" Laito froze when Ayato opened only one eye to glare smugly at Laito, even go so far as to let his hand move down down down to the sore spot right between her-

"Oh!" She squeaked loudly on a high exhalation as she then twitched bodily, the touch on such sensitive and sore flesh making her both want to run but felt strangely good. She blushed and let her head roll away from looking at Laito's frozen, surprised face.

She wanted nothing more than to knock Ayato upside the head when she found herself being moved. She couldn't protest before Ayato was sitting back, crossing his legs like a child and yanking Yui onto his lap. She felt the blood pooling in her cheeks constantly only to burn like flames at being visible before another as she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't think of a single thing to didn't expect it when she was ripped away from Ayato and the red head slammed across the room and she was being yanked against Laito's chest with a fire burning i n her cheeks.

"Ayato!" She gasped wrenching herself from Laito's grip with an ease that had the reddish-brown haired triplet blinking curiously and Yui was grabbing Ayato's pants and shirt handing them to him when she felt his shirt being slid over her head and pooling the top of her thighs. She blinked when Ayato stood up then slid his pants up like that slam was nothing and she stared at the large body dent in the wall, the cracks spiraling up the wall to the ceiling, thick at the start then thin spidery lines at the ceiling.

"So he is who you choose, Bitch-chan?" Laito asked tilting his head curiously as he stared at the blonde who blinked quickly as she struggled to think of one, snarky remark but the seriousness in Laito's face rivaled any witty response. What was wrong? "He, that arrogant bastard, out of the six of us? No, I should have known with how close you both were getting but I let it go on. It was my fault. It was something that should have died in the beginning and should never have been conceived."

Yui felt a throb that went unnamed, gasping wildly like Laito had ran across the room and slammed his fist into her stomach stealing all the air from her lungs. She didn't flinch but she felt like a physical strike would have been more suiting. She saw Laito's glare form and noticed Ayato glaring as well, two males tense and looking all the more ready to just fight and she was wondering what would take place next when she felt herself being lifted up to a stand and being yanked, her cross softly clinging against her chest as she walked. What was he doing?

"You'll stay in my room until this pervert fixes the wall." Ayato stated as Yui's stomach rolled and tightened as they got close to Laito, afraid the other would strike out when Ayato stopped, their arms barely touching from what Yui saw. "But I'll say this now, you pervert, it's hands off. She isn't free property anymore, find you're drinking elsewhere and shove your jealousy up your ass. You're just angry it wasn't you she chose. You're angry her heart wasn't enough like her to want you again."

"Ayato!" Yui got out in surprise as she stared at the red haired Sakamaki who then pulled her from her bedroom. Her hair bounced lightly, drying quickly as she was pulled down the hall to what she figured would be Ayato's room, her feet moving instinctively as her hair blew from her shoulders and the edge of the shirt tickled the top of her thighs. She stared up at Ayato's strangely still, but satisfied all the same when a cold chill went up Yui's back as they walked. "Ayato?"

"You sound so unsure of yourself, Yui." He said this offhandedly as they turned a corner and Yui's hand, tucked in Ayato's, tightened as her heart began to pound against her chest in worry. Ayato stopped walking and she bumped into his back with a tiny breath escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry!" She got out in a high voice that was colored with her worry and anxiety, her face flushed softly as she stared up curiously. She opened her mouth to say something else when he spun around so fast she nearly didn't catch up to when she ended up off the floor, back to the wall and her legs around Ayato's waist and her hands clinging to his shoulders like he was an anchor keeping her there. Her eyes were wide and her brows pulled tight together giving her a look of fear and anxiety as a hand lifted and she flinched, closing her eyes on instinct when the hand slid along her cheek, cupping it softly.

Her eyes opened in surprise again when she looked right into Ayato's amused face, eyes glowing with mirth, lips twisted faintly in the echo of a smile to come. "You thought I'd hurt you, huh?" Yui couldn't help but nod mutely as the surprise strangled her throat of any words. "I won't. So long as you don't let anyone but me feed from you, you'll be okay."

"I don't understand what's really going on." Yui finally got out as she stared at Ayato with a little sheen of confusion on her face and coloring her tone. "All I know is we had sex but anything more I'm not getting. Is it something that serious?"

"I guess you could say it is. Each six of us have our reasons for persuading you to choose that brother that Laito is frustrated I am the one you chose to become you're lover and mate." Ayato got out as Yui blushed, blinked, then considered herself carefully then spoke with a smile, a tilt to her head.

"I don't think I'm following, Ayato. We had sex one time but that doesn't make us lovers quite yet. You have to have sex with someone more times to be qualified as lover right?" Yui asked naively as she blushed at how her words sounded so virgin like and she stared down at her legs, wrapped around his waist. "And as for the mates thing-"

"You cannot justify the Mateship we have now, Yui." Ayato said seriously as he looked at her and she couldn't help but faintly note how Ayato's lashes were so long, a dark red almost black, that made his eyes glow naturally. Especially when she took note and when she did she couldn't think straight. "You said yes. You let me have your first and that means we are bound together in a way you, a former human, can't begin to comprehend."

"I...see." Yui nodded solemnly as she blushed hard and wiggled softly as she remained in that same position then looked at Ayato only to look down at the look on his face, her face burning anew.

"After all, a Mateship isn't easily formed unless someone already has a desire or feelings for the other." Ayato stated as he looked at Yui then smiled with a wicked edge as he looked at Yui from under his lashes pressing her tighter against the wall before setting her down and then began the process of continuing the short feet to his door, which was immaculate and looked bright, sparkly and new.

She stared at it curiously, even from a distance, as she allowed herself to be dragged to his bedroom, eyes lightly widening just a touch as she looked at Ayato then blushed. She knew she should ask him about mateship or being mates, but she couldn't even bring herself to say the word right then and it made her too embarrassed to ask how it tied in with them being lovers. She knew, as the approached his bedroom, that hopefully she'd have the confidence to actually ask him about mateship and them being lovers now but she'd deal with it then.

First, she was curious to see what Ayato's room looked like and found herself a bit excited like a child who got a tiny peak at the Christmas presents. She was more akin to the little sparks she felt holding his hands that felt like little lightening bolts then as she stared at their conjoined hands and yet her lips pursed together. While her body was ecstatic to be holding his hand, going to his room, her mind seemed foggy and her chest tight with that same anxiety that gripped her no matter how she tried to shake it off and convince herself it was all okay. She looked up at the creaking door and was pulled into a dark but quiet room as the door clicked shut behind her and she wandered into the room looking around.

There wasn't much on the walls, there was a desk, a bed, a window seat like her room but less extravagant, the walls a dark red, the carpet black and he had a dresser, a closet and a bathroom along with a little side table. She stared at everything curiously, noting the color theme of black and dark red in the room, finding it nice to have some kind of theme in a room that wasn't her own. She actually wanted to touch the wood of the dresser and side table to see if it was a glass smooth as it seemed or see if the sheets were silk like she thought they were when she was lightly nudged to the side and she plopped on the bed with a little completely ungraceful stumble and looked up at Ayato.

"Done looking?" Ayato asked when she noticed there was a little flush to his cheeks that she knew too well and when she flinched, holding her wrist out but he was surprised when Ayato ignored it completely.

She moved up the bed with him following close behind like an animal in pursuit and he hovered above her. She was more than aware she was wearing his shirt which was softly wafting a light trace of his scent but that was all she wore and how he only wore a pair of pants. The sheets were silk, like she'd suspected, and yet it was the farthest thing in her mind. She blinked staring up at him making him smile gently when their foreheads cracked together but he...nuzzled her? She wasn't used to the affection and her body was trembling in panic and Ayato laughed softly.

"Ayato? Before, um, this can we talk first?" Yui asked with a panicked edge to her voice and Ayato pulled back with a heavy sigh like it was such a sacrifice and she stared at him then scrambled into a sitting position, keeping the shirt covering up important bites and kept her legs tight together. She took a deep breath. "Explain the whole mate thing."

"We shared blood. It creates a sort of tie, an unbreakable tie that can only be broken if you were to transfer it to another brother. Another person or felt something akin to this though nothing is heard of it to be natural, without blood. But that's what it is- a connection. Humans call it soulmates, if it happens naturally, which is why it's so rare to hear about and so many people lie about. A perfect match for you in this world is not real or a possibility, not easily anyways. Anything, it gives the questions of what the would really want. Same with mates." Ayato explained as he rested his hands on his thighs looking at her intensely, drumming his fingers on his thighs and Yui nodded slowly, softly, as she studied her lap intensely and traced the shape of her fingers with her eyes before speaking.

"And that's what we are? Bound to one another in a way that's unbreakable?" Yui slowly said when she felt fingers tracing her jaw line and tilting her head so her face would tilt up to look at him. She knew she sounded melancholic, sad, but she was so interested she wanted to know more. But then at the same time she didn't know where to ask.

"Yes. Now tell me, Yui, what do you want the most in this mateship of ours?" Ayato asked as he leaned forward, his body temperature enough to make Yui think. She took a long breath through her nose and, considering every single thing that happened to her over the past year, her eyes slid open with a determined gleam in them and she held a hand out that Ayato looked at curiously but placed his hand slowly in hers. She then moved their hairs continuously until her fingers slid between his and rested there firmly and connected together like a puzzle piece finally fitting and made eye contact with Ayato. Curious greens meeting determined sherbet pinks.

"I want to finally feel alive."


End file.
